Many customers may need to have various print jobs fulfilled for their businesses. Typically, the customer may fill out a job request in order for suppliers to bid on his or her print job requests.
Alternatively, a third party may receive the job request from the customer and manually fill out a print order form based upon the job request. The print order form may be used to estimate pricing based upon contracted rates from a number of suppliers. The suppliers may then use the estimated pricing to submit bids on the print job request. However, manually entering data on the print order form is inefficient.